


test

by Glork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glork/pseuds/Glork
Summary: ignore this, this is just to test something out
Comments: 1





	test

bruh 

alright, if you really wanted something then here you go

https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ


End file.
